


Tan poca agua cerca de casa

by electracine



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, William, odio y frustraciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan poca agua cerca de casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmarlene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missmarlene).



> El título de este fic es una variación del título de un cuento de Raymond Carver.

Antes de empezar a trabajar en Downton Abbey, William nunca había escondido nada a su familia, pero al llegar allí se vio obligado a hacerlo. Después de lo mucho que se habían sacrificado y lo orgullosos que estaban porque él hubiera conseguido un puesto tan bueno, no podía contarles que sentía un peso en el pecho que no le dejaba nunca y que lo único que deseaba en el mundo era poder volver a casa. Así que en las cartas que escribía a casa sólo contaba cosas como que la visita del duque de Crowborough había sido todo un éxito o que la señora Hughes era muy buena con él. En aquellos primeros tiempos tener que guardarse para él sólo todo aquella tristeza le parecía terrible, pero después, cuando tuvo un auténtico secreto que esconder, le pareció una niñería.

Cuando estaban en la mesa cenando, siempre temía que Thomas lo contara todo. Thomas no tenía nada que perder, pero para William sería el fin: William no podría soportar la vergüenza y la deshonra, y se vería obligado a marchar de Downton. Probablemente también se acabaría sabiendo en su casa y luego ya no le quedaría ningún lugar a donde ir.

Sentado en la mesa, en silencio, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Thomas y tenía miedo que en cualquier momento alzara la voz para explicar a todos que la noche anterior había entrado en la habitación de William, se había metido en su cama y William no había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para echarlo.

Cada vez William se arrodillaba y rezaba, y pedía a Dios que lo perdonara y que le diera fuerzas para resistir la tentación la próxima vez. William no lo entendía: él odiaba a Thomas. Antes de llegar a Downton él no había odiado a nadie: había aborrecido al profesor Blane, que golpeaba a sus alumnos con la regla en la punta de los dedos cuando no se sabían la lección, y había detestado a Jim, el niño que le al salir de la escuela le pegaba y le lanzaba la cartera en el barro. Pero nunca había llegado a odiar. Odiar era pecado, le habían enseñado.

Sin embargo, ahora el odio que sentía lo consumía todo, le quemaba las entrañas. No había cosa que deseara más en el mundo que Thomas sufriera. Ansiaba verlo completamente destruido. El odio no dejaba sitio para ningún otro sentimiento: ni soledad, ni tristeza, ni añoranza. Cuando William se dio cuenta de ello, le pasó por la cabeza que el odio era preferible a la infelicidad que sentía antes. Luego se arrepintió de haber tenido aquel pensamiento, se arrodilló y pidió perdón a Dios. Pero que estuviera mal pensar aquello no quería decir que fuera menos cierto.

Aquella noche William no podía dormir y estaba sentado delante el piano tocando distraídamente una melodía que había aprendido de oídas al escucharla a unos músicos ambulantes. Antes, sentarse delante del piano le habría hecho recordar las clases con la señorita Watkins, una solterona exigente que sólo le enseñaba himnos religiosos, que luego él tenía que enseñar a sus hermanos, porque en casa sólo se podían permitir pagar las clases de piano a un hijo y le había tocado ir a William por ser el hermano mayor. También hubiera recordado las veces que él tocaba canciones alegres mientras sus hermanos bailaban y sus padres lo miraban con orgullo, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada. Y no estaba pensando en nada cuando le sobresaltó la voz de Thomas:

\- ¿No deberías estar en la cama, William?

Había llegado un punto en que con sólo oír la voz de Thomas le entraban ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero en aquel momento lo único que hizo fue dejar de tocar y contestar en voz baja y sin levantar la vista del teclado:

\- ¡Y a ti que te importa!

\- Pues claro que me importa. Esperaba encontrarte en tu habitación y al no verte allí me he sentido contrariado.

William pudo oír los pasos de Thomas se acercaban, pero siguió sin mirarlo.

\- Déjame en paz - murmuró.

Y entonces Thomas lo agarró por el pelo y le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

\- Mira cuando te hablan y alza la voz que no te oigo.

William se levantó bruscamente de la banqueta y ésta cayó al suelo. Se lanzó encima de Thomas y aún tuvo tiempo de ver una media sonrisa altanera en su rostro. William estaba rojo de rabia, pero lo que más lo encendía era que Thomas siempre se limitaba sólo a detener y esquivar sus golpes, pero nunca se los devolvía, como si William fuera tan indefenso e insignificante que ni siquiera valía la pena pelear con él. Se precipitaron contra la mesa, luego contra el armario que guardaba la vajilla y finalmente otra vez contra el piano que dejó escapar un acorde estridente. Thomas había conseguido agarrar los brazos de William y los había inmovilizado detrás de la espalda.

\- Eres despreciable - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

\- Conmigo no es necesario que te hagas el santurrón, porque no me engañas - respondió con calma Thomas y, como si quisiera enfatizar su argumento, presionó con su muslo la entrepierna de William, con lo cual éste dejó escapar un gemido y el piano otro ruido discordante.

William estaba rojo de vergüenza porque sabía que Thomas tenía razón, sabía que podía resistirse pero que al final siempre caía, y se despreciaba por ello, por ser tan débil. Aún así, cuando acercaba la boca a la de Thomas, no para besarlo sino para morderle, se prometió, a sí mismo y a Dios, que aquella iba a ser la última vez.

 

*****

Thomas se sentía atrapado en Downton Abbey. Al principio no había sido así. Al principio estaba contento de haber conseguido un trabajo que le permitía mirar por encima del hombro a antiguos amigos que se habían quedado en el pueblo haciendo de granjeros o trabajando en talleres sucios. Encontraba un placer especial en mantener su ropa impecable y su aspecto perfectamente cuidado, en servir la mesa con total dominio y en abrir las puertas a los señores con aire marcial. Al trabajar por ellos sentía como si en cierto modo él también perteneciera a la aristocracia, aunque sólo fuera en parte. Además los otros miembros del servicio lo respetaban. Era la primera vez en su vida que Thomas se sentía importante. Aún así, no era una persona conformista y deseaba más.

Sin embargo, pronto todo cambió. Pronto su perspectiva de convertirse en el ayuda de cámara de un duque quedó destruida para siempre y se dio cuenta de que no podía haber estado más equivocado: todos los señores tenían claro que los miembros del servicio eran personas de una clase inferior y se complacían en utilizarlos y luego desdeñarlos. Y encima William entró a trabajar en Downton. Thomas despreciaba a William; era una persona débil y sin carácter. Thomas era de la opinión que las personas como William no se merecían ni el aire que respiraban; eran unos parásitos que sólo conseguían sobrevivir gracias a la suerte y a la bondad de personas ajenas. William pronto se ganó el favor y la estimación de los otros sirvientes, y sólo porque era tan apocado e indefenso que despertaba su compasión.

Al principio Thomas encontró placer en hacer la vida imposible a William. Disfrutaba dándole órdenes, regañándolo y haciéndolo quedar en ridículo. Sólo tenía que pedírselo con tono autoritario y William hacía incluso las tareas que eran responsabilidad de Thomas. Pero era tan fácil que pronto estos placeres le supieron a poco. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que William miraba a Daisy con esos ojos suplicantes de cordero degollado, supo que había encontrado otra fuente de placer. Thomas empezó a cortejar a Daisy y a regocijarse con la expresión de agonía de William cada vez que Daisy lo miraba a él con ojos adorantes. Pero también se cansó pronto de este juego y cada día se sentía más atrapado en Downton.

Por las noches Thomas soñaba con hombres a los que no podía poner cara, pero no importaba porque lo que le interesaba de esos hombres no era la cara sino el cuerpo. Echaba de menos un cuerpo caliente que poder acariciar y satisfacer. Thomas era consciente de que en Londres podría encontrar todos los hombres que quisiera en tabernas de mala muerte o en parques públicos a medianoche, pero la perspectiva de abandonar el servicio y tener que dedicarse a un trabajo manual, como repartidor de carbón o vidriero, no le seducía nada porque sería dar un paso atrás. O'Brien le aconsejaba que debía tener paciencia, porque cualquier día se desharían por fin del señor Bates y Thomas pasaría a ser el ayuda de cámara de Lord Crawley. Pero Thomas empezaba a sospechar que O'Brien sólo le daba esperanzas porque quería tenerlo a su lado. Además, ya no estaba seguro de que aquel plan le sedujera realmente. Thomas deseaba más, aunque no tenía claro qué era exactamente lo que deseaba.

Una noche, cuando todo el mundo ya estaba durmiendo, bajó las escaleras para colarse en la bodega a coger una botella de vino y vio luz en la sala. Por la rendija de la puerta vio que era William limpiando sus zapatos. Se alisó el chaleco y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde levantado? ¿Es que no has podido hacerlo antes?

\- Déjame en paz y ocúpate de tus cosas.

\- Oh, no me puedo creer que el pequeño niño tristón se atreva a responder.

\- Déjame en paz, te he dicho.

Pocas veces se encontraban los dos solos, así que a Thomas se le ocurrió que aquella era una oportunidad única para humillarlo un poco más de lo habitual.

\- ¿O sino qué harás? ¿En una muestra de tu gran valor te chivarás a la señora Hughes?

William no contestó, pero Thomas podía ver que le rehuía la mirada y que todo su cuerpo estaba crispado; esto le animó a insistir un poco más.

\- ¿Ahora no te pondrás a llorar, como haces cada noche antes de dormirte, verdad?

Entonces William se levantó e intentó darle un puñetazo pero, tal como había previsto Thomas, William era lento y torpe, se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia en peleas, así que sólo tuvo que dar un paso atrás para poder esquivarlo.

\- Calma, gatito - aún tuvo tiempo de decir Thomas antes que un segundo golpe sí que le alcanzara en las costillas.

Thomas había esperado poder hacer llorar a William, pero una pelea casi era algo mejor. Encontraba divertido verlo tan fuera de sí y tan impotente. Pero Thomas no se conformaba fácilmente y pensó que, además de una pelea, quizás también podía conseguir hacerle llorar. Y mientras pensaba aquello William se le lanzó encima y rodaron por el suelo, Thomas consiguió librarse de él y se levantó.

\- ¿Es esto todo lo que sabes hacer? - preguntó.

Y William volvió a lanzarse sobre él y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Le ardían las mejillas y le brillaban los ojos. Thomas pensó que estaba a un paso de conseguir su propósito. William lo tenía agarrado pero Thomas no dejaba de mirarlo con aires de suficiencia y de ligera diversión. William le estaba diciendo cosas como que era una mala persona y un envidioso, y que por eso tenía que destruir todo lo bueno que había alrededor. A Thomas aquel discurso le parecía melodramático y aburrido y se le ocurrió que una buena manera de hacerlo callar sería besarlo. Así de paso también lo asustaría un poco. Lo besó y sorprendentemente más que asustado William parecía simplemente sorprendido. No se quejó, ni lo soltó, ni retrocedió horrorizado. Se quedó mudo y mirándolo fijamente. Así que lo besó otra vez. Y entonces William le devolvió el beso de una forma torpe e inexperta.

\- Además de pegar como un niño también besas como un niño.

Y William volvió a pegarle y Thomas volvió a besarle. Y pensó que aquello aún era mejor que una pelea, mejor que hacerlo llorar. Sin duda aquella era la mejor forma posible de humillar al santurrón de William, así que se apresuró a desabrocharle los pantalones.

William no era un hombre, sino un niño, pero a falta de algo mejor Thomas se tendría que conformar por el momento con el deleite que le producía ver reflejado en los ojos de William el odio, la impotencia, la vergüenza y finalmente el deseo. Disfrutaba haciéndole daño y había descubierto que nada le hacía más daño a William que el hecho de que todos sus intentos de hacerle daño a Thomas resultaran infructuosos. William podía golpearle, arañarle, morderle, dejarle el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, pero Thomas lo encajaba todo con una sonrisa burlona, como desafiándole a que encontrara algo mejor, y aquello encolerizaba a William. Thomas se decía que debía aprovecharse de aquellos placeres mientras duraran, porque una parte de él sabía que cualquier día empezarían a saberle a poco y a aburrirle, y luego se sentiría más atrapado que nunca.


End file.
